You Think You Know Me
by MyMedicineIsMusic
Summary: AU. Davis is a normal teenage boy at home. Now if only he was a normal teenage boy in school. His class is a complete mess, and as he trys to fix it. He'll fall for someone he thought he could never fall for. Daikeru.
1. The Boss Monkey

CorruptedGuil:  I'm back! Sorry I haven't added anything for a while. I was busy relaxing at the pool. While you poor saps were stuck waiting for my next piece of art.

Gatomon:  Yeah, art. (Rolls eyes)

CorruptedGuil: Watch it, or ill make you do something…FUN (gives Gatomon an evil smile)

Gatomon: Fun?

CorruptedGuil: Yeah, FUN (laughs evilly and walks out of room)

Gatomon: I better see what he's up to. Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon; if I did it would be mostly yaoi.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ages:

Davis -16

TK – 16 ½

Everyone else: I DON'T CARE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You Think You Know Me

Chapter 1: The Boss Monkey

"Beep Beep Beep Be….." Went the alarm clock, till a very clumsy hand smacked it across the room. The owner of this hand felt quit satisfied with what he had done, and went back to sleep. What he failed to realize was that it was ringing for a purpose. So he didn't notice the glowing numbers on the alarm clock were displaying 7:00, the time he usually got up for school. Who might this kid be, well if the goggles on his head weren't a dead give away, this boy was Davis Motamiya, and boy was he going to be late for school.

(Davis's POV)

I was awoken by the sound of pans banging together in the kitchen. I slowly opened my eyes and looked to my side table for my alarm clock to see what time it was. What puzzled me was the fact it was missing. I sat up straight and looked around my room which, as always, was a mess. I saw my alarm clock in one of the corners. It was smashed to pieces, some how, still showing the numbers 7:30. Realizing what I had done, I smacked myself on the head.

"Not again, with all the money I've spent on alarm clocks I could have bought a sports car."

'Not like I could drive it though.' Suddenly the real problem hit me. 'IM GOING T BE LATE FOR SCHOOL!' I jumped out of bed and mad a mad dash straight for the shower. I took a quick shower and ran half naked to my room, ignoring my sister Jun's cry for me to put on some cloths. I ran to my closet and grabbed the first thing I saw, which to my luck was actually decent. I quickly threw it on and ran to my mirror to comb my hair. After spending a good five minutes trying to tame my mess of hair, I gave up and ran to the kitchen. I grabbed a Pop tart (AN: don't own that) as it came out of the toaster and ran out the door. I could have sworn I heard my mom mutter something about me having to wake up earlier while I was running out the door, but I dismissed this and made my way to school.

(At The School)

When I arrived I noticed that I was the only one still out side. I picked up the pace and hoped I wasn't too late. I slammed the door open, only to see chaos. Every guy in class was going crazy while the girls and our teacher Ms. Haya were cowering in a corner. This didn't really surprise me. You see, lately all the guy in our class, except me, have gone crazy. They're acting like they own the place, and its all because of one person. TK Takashi, or as I like to call him, the boss monkey. Why, because all of the guys in our class do whatever he tells them, and because I like monkeys.

I spot the 'boss monkey' in the back listening to his mp3. He was sitting there watching over the whole mess. I let out an annoyed sigh and start looking for my desk. 'What do you know; he's using it as a foot stool.' I march up to him and look him straight in the eyes, which I notice, are a nice shade of blue, almost like the ocean. I mentally smack myself. 'I'm supposed to be angry at him, not thinking about his eyes.' I bend down to get a better look at the desk, just to make sure it is mine. Sure enough, I see my signature on it.

"Hey TK, get your feet off my desk." I start pulling on the desk but it won't budge. He just looks down at me with a blank look. By this time, I got everyone in the class's attention. I got ready to pull again, but notice TK take his feet off the desk. I had no time to stop myself. I ended up rolling backwards with the desk still in my hands. I land on the other side of the class room, in the same position I was in right before he TK took his feet off, desk and all. I ignore this and pull up a chair to sit at my desk. I barely register the fact that everyone is still watching me. I raise my hand to get the teachers attention.

"Ms. Haya, I didn't understand one of the homework questions.'

"Oh well, let me see." She says while wiping the tears in here eyes.

"This one." I say while pointing at the question.

"Oh that's simple." She says walking up to the board. "All you have to do is.." She never got to finish that sentence, because the guys behind us decided now would be a good time to chuck chalk filled balloons at her, leaving a pile of chalk dust on here head, shoulders, and on here open book. The guys started laughing there heads off. I noticed Ms. Haya was starting to shake.

"Ms. Haya, calm down. You can't let them get to you. They'll just think they won. "

"I know but (sniff) its so hard (sniff)." She said while trying not to cry. Right when I was about to say something else to comfort her, she started crying and ran out the door. 'Man she's sensitive. '

"Look what you guys did now." I said glaring at them. They just kept on laughing. I marched up to TK again.

"What is with you, don't you know when to stop." I said glaring at him. He didn't answer; he just gave me a blank look.

"I've had it with you." I say running out the door after Ms. Haya. 'Oh, he will pay.' I thought while turning the corner. I could hear the guys going crazy again, all the way from here. Little did I know that someone was watching me from down the hall.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil:  Well there you have it. This is just the first chapter, if you want more then review. No reviews no chapters. Ill also accept constructive criticism

Gatomon: So Read And Review.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: All flames will be shown to friends and family and laughed at.


	2. Rubber Hammers

CorruptedGuil: I'm back…and I brought you all present. Guess what it is.

Gatomon: Could it possibly be the next chapter of the story.

CorruptedGuil: Howdah guess?

Gatomon: (rolls eyes) Here's the disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon, if I did Id be a millionaire.

CorruptedGuil: (sobbing) Why can't I be a millionaire?

Gatomon: Here's the story (leaves)

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ages:

Davis -16

TK – 16 ½

Everyone else: I DON'T CARE!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

You Think You Know Me

Chapter 2: Rubber Hammers

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Bring Bring Bring Bri……." Went the alarm clock, yet again, but instead of being flung across the room like last time. It was gently…..SMASHED BY A RUBBER HAMMER. How a rubber hammer broke plastic, I have no idea. Anyway, do to the alarm clock being smashed to pieces. The owner got to sleep, blissfully unaware that they were, yet again, late for school.

(Davis's POV)

I awoke to the peaceful sound of nothing. I opened my eyes, just to close them again when the bright sun burned my corneas. While I attended to my painful eyes, a thought accord to me.

'The sun isn't usually up this early.' I turned to my side table to figure out the time from my alarm. I sat there staring at my side table for a good five minutes , I realized that I wasn't looking at my alarm clock; I was looking at a pile of broken plastic.

"Not again….wait, if my alarm is broken, that means…" After making my scientific break through, I jumped out of bed to quickly do my morning routine and get to school, before I became even later.

(AN: I didn't feel like repeating his routine)

(School)

When I got to school I ran to my class room door. I flung it open, about to say sorry for being late. When out of no were I soccer ball hit me in the face. Now, I love soccer as much as the next guy, but not even I would stand for this. I looked around to find out who dun it, but sadly my effort was in vein since the whole class was acting up yet again. I let out a heavy sigh, and made my way to the back to were TK was sitting with my head down in I depressed slump. I stopped right in front of him, lifted my head and looked him right in the eyes.

"You're going to have to stop this some time, you know that right." I said with a glare into his beautiful eyes…okay something must be wrong with me.

"I know, but that doesn't mean I can't have fun while it lasts."

God I hate that smirk. I just want to smack it right off his face. I looked t the front and saw that MS. Haya was crying again. I let out another sigh, and made my way to the front. I heard the sound of the door slamming open and turned to see what all the hubbub (AN: Yes I just used the word hubbub XD) was about. What I saw was a very angry man. Who was this man, he was Mr. Grey (AN: very original XP), our gym teacher and Ms. Haya's boyfriend. He looks like he's going to scream, I better cover my ears.

"What is going on in here." he screamed in his very high pitched voice. Yes, the reason I covered my ears was not because of the screaming, but because of the high pitch. For a big strong man he has quit a girly voice.

"Everyone stop what you're doing….now." I think he just popped my ear drum. I guess I shouldn't complain, he is going to stop this mess.

"No, keep it up." everyone turned to see TK stand up and make his way to the front of the class room. "Unless you want to stop us that is." As he said this he pulled out a picture from his shirt, then shoved it back in the blink of an eye. Why was he keeping at picture in his shirt, better yet, were in his shirt was he keeping the picture. Did he have some super secret pocket were he was hiding it. I've got to find out what it's of; it could be very important. Okay…now I'm rambling, back to the plot. As I was saying he pulled it out and put it away to fast for me to see what it was of. While I thought it was to fast for anyone to possibly see it, Mr. Grey over there looked like he was about to have a heart attack, therefore proving me wrong. Now I really need to find out what's in that picture.

"Oh...um...n-never... m-m-mind the-n-n" He stuttered while running out the door dragging a screaming Ms. Haya behind him. 'First crying, now screaming. What's next, baking? Okay...I really need to start eating a bigger breakfast.' The rest of the class, seeing as the drama was over, continued what they were doing , which consisted of the girls hiding in one corner and the guys continuing trying to pull the white board off the wall. I just sat at my desk and pouted till school was over, pushing all thoughts of TK out of my head.

(Back At Home)

When I got home I was greeted by an empty house. Apparently my mom went some were, and June. Well I don't really care were she went. I went to the living room, and found a note on the table.

It read:

Dear Davis,

I have gone out to have fun with my friends. I will be out for a couple of hours. If you get hungry there is food in the fridge.

Love Mom

P.S. open the pantry.

After reading the note, I made my way to the kitchen pantry to see what my mom wanted.

When I opened it, a huge rubber hammer came crashing down on to my head. After regaining my composer, I picked it up off my head. Attached to it was another note that read:

"CLEAN YOU'RE ROOM!"

"Wow mom, what a way to get your point across." I said while making my way to my room, rubbing my now soar head.

(2 hours of room cleaning later)

"Never again…I will never clean that room again." Hey don't give me that look, you would say the same thing too if you were in my place. Not only did I bang my foot every 5 minutes, I found a moldy old slice of pizza. And when I went to pick it up...IT BIT ME! 'Can you get rabies from pizza?' I thought to my self as I walked back to the living room. I went to my balcony to get some fresh air, when who do I see on the other side of the road but TK. Curious I watched him to see were he was going. 'He's going to the park……perfect.' I thought to my self as I ran to my phone to call my best bud Tai. I had the perfect plan to get my revenge on TK.

"Muuuhhhaaaa……cough...cough...hack...I probably shouldn't do that."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CorruptedGuil: Well there you have it, the second installment of 'You Think You Know Me'.

Gatomon: What's with the hammers?

CorruptedGuil: I like hammers!

Gatomon: Right…well, read and review!

CorruptedGuil: If I don't get at least 3 reviews I wont continue.

Gatomon: Like you'd get even one.

CorruptedGuil: You have a point. Review and I'll give you a rubber hammer!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Note: All flames will be used for my evil plan to melt all the ice cream in the world!


	3. Pen Name

CorruptedGuil: HI!!!!!

(people boo and throw tomatoes at me)

CorruptedGuil: I know i haven't updated in like forever, some of you probably think I'm dead. Well....GUESS WHAT!!! Im alive!!!!

Gatomon: Where were you all this time.

CorruptedGuil: That's not important!!!

Gatomon: But...

CorruptedGuil: I just wrote this to inform my loyal fans that i will be changing my Pen Name!!

Gatomon: Really, to what

CorruptedGuil: I'm Glad you ask, i will now be called......MyMedicineIsMusic!

Gatomon: (sweat drops)

CorruptedGuil: and that's about it. Now if you need me I'm going to be hiding in a hole some were trying to get these updates done before you guys kill me! So See Yeah!

Gatomon: Bye, and don't worry, hes almost done with the updates....i think.

CorruptedGuil: Yup, I'm almost done (fingers crossed behind back) and next chapter i will start using my NEW PEN NAME! So look out for it.


	4. The Joys of Pantsing

Music: -hiding behind in a bush- Well there you go, the next chapter of my story. He he, DON'T KILL ME!

Gatomon: While Music thinks of a better place to hide, READ AND REVIEW!

You Think You Know Me

Chapter 3: The Joys of Pantsing

-The Park-

I was in the park waiting for Tai. We had agreed to meet at the fountain. Sadly I forgot about Tai's tendency to be late for everything.

"Where is he, we were supposed to meet fifteen minutes ago. Wait, what's that….?" As I said this, I giant cloud of dust came rushing down the path headed for me. At first I just stood there trying to make out what it could be…..sadly I shouldn't have done that considering the fact it RAN ME OVER! Whatever it was, it knocked me over and landed on top of me….and it was HEAVY!

"Ouch" I groaned painfully.

"What who said that!" Screamed said mass as it jumped up and began looking around rapidly. I made a groaning sound as I sat up. I looked up at what hit him and saw my friend Tai standing in front of me.

"Who do you think" I said with a glare. He just looked at me with an innocent look, like he didn't even do anything.

"Fancy meeting you here" he said while scratching the back of his head.

"Yeah, whatever, did you bring what I asked?" I asked impatiently. I was tempted to start taping my foot, but decided against it.

"Yeah, I got it" He said while pulling out a camera, a confused look on his face. "Why do you need it?"

"Oh, you'll see" I said while taking of in the direction I thought I saw TK go. Tai followed like a lost puppy, I look of confusion still on his face.

We kept walking in the same direction for what seemed like ours. Me looking for TK, Tai….well I don't know what he was looking for, nor do I care. 'How big is this park anyway' I thought with a sigh. Just when I was about to give up on my master plan, I saw Tk ahead of us leaning against a pole. The second I saw him, I grabbed Tai and made a dive for the nearest bush. I succeeded on my second try. Tai was about to make a comment, most likely on why I just dragged him into a bush, so I smacked my hand on his mouth to shut him up. This turned out to be a bad move on my part, as Tai's immediate response to me putting my hand on his mouth was to bite my hand as hard as he could. This intern lead to me jumping out of the bush, grasping my hand in pain, and shouting every curse word I could fit into a span of 10 seconds. Realizing what I had done, and hoping my mother didn't hear my chose of words, I looked up to see if I had been spotted.

'He's staring at me with a shocked expression… I'm in the clear.' I then smacked myself on the head for such a stupid thought. 'Of course he saw me, time for plan B'

"TAI!" I yelled as loud as I could.

"Yeah" He says as he stands up out of the bush. He was still in there?

"Pants him" I say with a serious expression. 'I've always wanted to do that'. Tai ran at TK, who at the time still hadn't realized what was happing, and pulled his pants down. I pulled out Tai's camera and took a couple of pictures. I was in the middle of taking the fifth one when I realized that Tai didn't only pull down his pants, but his boxers too. He was fully exposed, I should have looked away once I realized it, but I had trouble taking my eyes away.

"Davis…are you okay?" Tai asks, bringing me back to reality.

"Yeah, why?" I ask, hoping he didn't notice me staring.

"You got a little bit of a nose bleed" He says while pointing at my nose.

'What?' I put my hand to my nose, only to find, sure enough, that I WAS bleeding ' Oops'.

"Yeah I'm fine, now let's go!" I say while turning around and running in the general direction of my apartment, Tai following like the obedient friend he is. I looked back to see TK with a confused expression still on his face, still with his pants on the ground. (AN: Pants on the ground, Pants on the ground, looking like a fool with your pants on the ground…..sorry, couldn't help myself. XD) Looking back wasn't such a good idea, considering the fact I was so busy getting a second nose bleed that I ran into a tree.

"Ouch" I groaned in pain yet again, falling backwards onto the ground. Tai ran up to me, picked me up, flung me over his shoulder and continued running. Some were along the line he must of figured out it was time to run away. Sadly(Or fortunately) he flung me over his shoulder with me facing behind him, leaving me with full view of TK, who still didn't make a move to pull up his pants. 'I wonder if you can die from nose bleeds'

I knew for a fact the image of TK with his pants down would be forever burned in my corneas, funny that I didn't care. I looked in my hand to see the camera and smiled to myself. Payback will be sweet

Music: -behind pole- How's this for a hiding spot?

Gatomon: -facepalms- Yeah sure, whatever…

Music: Read and Review!


End file.
